


From the Ended World 『終わりの世界から』

by zetsubousei



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubousei/pseuds/zetsubousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagamine Rin is a not-so normal girl, with the power to travel back in time. This is her story, The girl who lept to the past. (One-shot, Many alternate endings will be written.) Song-fic, the original song is NOT vocaloid. The story has LenxMiku, but I'm going to write alternate ends, where its LenXRin, since i love that pair XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ended World 『終わりの世界から』

 

* * *

From the world's end…

終わりの世界から…

* * *

To be able to laugh is a very wonderful thing.

You were the one who taught me that.

I knew everything since we were young.

Your tastes, your interest, your ideals.

I acted accordingly.

Then, why?

Why am I here?

This gray, monotone world means nothing to me.

* * *

"WAKE UP! RIN, WAKE UP!" I woke up to the voice of my childhood friend-and crush.

"Shut up, Len!" I said, still sleepy.

"Rin, do you want to miss school?" he asked me. Frankly, yes, yes I did. I grunted and got out of bed. He sighed, and walked out of my room, saying that he would make breakfast. I grudgingly changed into my uniform-and tied my hair into a ribbon, just like how he used to do for me.

My name was Kagamine Rin. I was in my second year of high school. I lost my parents at a young age, and I'd been living alone ever since. My childhood friend, Len, helped; and along with that, he had been my crush since the day he walked into my house to comfort me the night of my parents funeral. I inherited a power from my mother. A mysterious power that allowed me to leap through time. But, when I visited the hospital to see my dying mother, she told me something…very important…

_"M-mom! D-don't leave me alone! MOM!"_

_"Rin, you are going to be a good girl, okay? Don't get in trouble…" 10…9…_

_"MOM!" I yelled, tears flowing from my eyes. Father had already left… "MOM! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! N-NOOOOOO!"_

_8…7…_

_"Rin, about your power, you can't jump…"_

_6…5…4…_

_"I can't what?"_

_3…2…1…_

_"Into the fut-"_

_0… The machine beeped. Nurses around me started to cry. I was in too much of a shock to cry for the first few seconds, then my mind reacted, and I cried my heart out. I didn't stop for days._

_The only person who came to visit me was Len._

_"Rin, it's okay! You still have me!"_

_"Len…"_

_"What is it, Rin-chan?"_

_"Len, you won't leave me, right?"_

_"Rin, I won't ever leave you! I'll stay by your side forever!" He beamed at me. After a few seconds, his smile faded, and he began crying as well._

_"Len, why are you crying?" I thought he was going to say something like "When Rin-chan is sad, it makes me sad too!" But instead, I got:_

_"Ojisan and Obasan are gone…right?" My eyes overflowed with tears again._

_"Y-yea…" Tears wouldn't stop falling. Out my eyes, trailing down my cheeks, navigating their way around my small face, until they finally fell off my chin and to the cold, wooden floor. Two young children, huddled in a corner of a large house, crying. It was practically a scene out of a tragedy._

_That was because…My life was a tragedy. Funeral preparations were made. Five days after their death, the funeral took place. I heard too many times "That poor girl, losing her parents at such a_   _young age…" and "Her parents were such wonderful people; why couldn't fate had taken the little girl instead?"_

_Of course, I didn't make it up to my parent's standards; my mother was a famous singer/actress, and my father was a doctor that cured multiple diseases that many thought were un-curable. With my father gone, many were left uncured._

_That night, I cried to my heart's extent. Out my eyes, trailing down my cheeks, navigating their way around my small face, until they finally hit the ground. I ran to my parents' room and rammed into the door. The room smelled of them. Sitting on their bed, I began wishing that I had gone, instead of them. I heard a soft knock at the door._

_"D-dad? M-mom?" I wished, but I was wrong._

_"Sorry, Rin, but you're wrong." Seeing my crying face, Len ran over and hugged me._

_"Rin, it's going to be okay. I'll never leave your side. I'll always be with you. I love you, Rin," he said. My tears stopped, and I nodded, softly. I fell asleep in Len's arms, and when I woke up the next morning, I woke up to Len's sleeping face. And that was when it began._

"RIN! HURRY UP!" he yelled up the stairs. Knocking me out of my reverie, I quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the table, there was buttered toast and some strawberry jam. Len handed me a slice, and we ran to the front door, racing to put on our shoes. I wore my black converses – something Len said would look good on me-. We walked out of my door, and Len began to speak.

"Nee, Rin…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking of confessing to the girl I like…and, well, Rin," he said.

"Y-yeah?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Just straight out tell her, I mean, why not?"

"Oh, okay, thanks, I will!" He smiled, and a aura of confidence emanated from him. I smiled back. I wondered… If that girl he likes was…me?

"Oii! Rin!" Len waved his hand in my face. I was snapped back to reality.

"A-ah, Len! Nanii?"

"Kaichou! Fuku-Kaichou! We have an issue!"

"What is it, Shion-kun?"

"Gumi-senpai and Neru-senpai are fighting again!"

"Great, not again. I'll take care of this," I said to Len. "You can finish what you were saying later, okay?" Len and I didn't have a single class in common, which allowed me to dread class as much as I wanted. During lunch, I had to work on a Biology project, so I couldn't sit with Len on the roof. I went to meet up with Len, so we could walk home. Walking past two pillars, I headed towards out meeting place, when two hands suddenly grabbed me, and I was taken behind the pillar. I looked up, and saw a very nervous Len.

"Len, doushita?"

"She-She's here…" Oh, right, Len was going to confess to the girl that he liked.

"Well, then say what you have to say! Go for it!" I smiled, even more positive that it was me. Len nodded, and I closed my eyes. I heard a gulp, and waited. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. Len was gone. From behind the pillar, I saw Len talking to a third year. He said something, she nodded and smiled, and Len looked happy. The third year senpai was very pretty, with flawless skin, long, shiny and soft-looking hair. She whipped out her phone, and Len did as well. When the both realized that they had done it simultaneously, the both gently laughed. It pained me to watch all of this. I ran home as fast as I could, tears in my eyes.

I went to sleep crying.

The next morning, I didn't wake up to the sound of Len's voice. I looked at the clock, and my eyes widened to see that it was already 10 o'clock. I changed, fixed my hair, and dressed in our summer uniform. I ran to school as fast as I could.

Opening the door to my class, the teacher looked at me with annoyed eyes.

"Kagamine-san, why are you three hours late?" he asked.

"I overslept, sir."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir."

I heard snickering from the back of the classroom. I looked down, and sat down in my seat.

~Lunch Time~

I ran up to the roof, where Len and I usually eat lunch. I would ask him why he didn't come today. I knew that he wasn't required to, but if something happened, I would've liked to know. When I opened the door to the roof, Len and senpai were already there, laughing and eating. I felt like an intruder when I sat next to them. Neither of them even acknowledged my presence. I looked over at Len's bento. Looked like she'd packed it for him…

"Ano…I'm going down to buy a yakisoba pan; I'll be right back!" I said. They both nodded, finally realizing I was there.

I ran down the stairs to the school store. The store lady handed me the yakisoba pan, and I gave her 200￥ in return. Running back the stairs, I opened the door to the roof-only to see that Len and the girl had already left. I slowly walked over to where I was sitting before.

~After School~

I waited for him at the school gate. I waited for about five minutes, when he came out of the school doors with his girlfriend. As the student council president, I found out that her name was Hatsune Miku. Prefect grades, her school-approved part time job was as a model/idol, she played every sport the school had to offer, from soccer to tennis to water polo. She was perfect. I turned to face the two, and began to call out Len's name.

"Le-" The couple walked past me, not even noticing me. For the second day in a row, I walked home alone.

Tomorrow, we had a student council meeting. I can talk to Len then…

I set my alarm clock, as I expected Len wouldn't come tomorrow.

. . . My alarm clack went off. I changed, and ate breakfast slowly. I also took my time getting to school. When I arrived, I headed straight for the student council room, where, on my desk, we a letter from Len. I called everyone over, and we read it.

_Letter of Resignation._

_Dear Kaichou,_

_I, Kagami Len, resign from my student council position a Vice President._

The short letter left all of us speechless.

Len just quit like that?

That would mean Shion Kaito; our secretary would become the vice-president. That didn't bother me, but how could Len just randomly do this?

~Lunch~

I decided I wouldn't bother Len about this until movie night. He couldn't cancel movie night, could he? Movie night was created a month after my parents death. The third Friday of every month, Len would come to my house, and we would watch a movie. It was a tradition. Movie night would come up in two days, anyways.

I walked up the stairs to the roof, and found that no-one was there. I sat a corner, that was hidden from plain view. Am I going to spend the rest of this year, alone? Miku-senpai would have to leave for college next year, so I guess he couldn't spend as much time with her.

Len. I had to think about Len. He had enough courage to confess to Miku-senpai. He was accepted. I should think about him and how he feels. He must have been happy, and he probably wanted to spend time with her. I should respect that. I shouldn't be selfish, and I should think about what Len wants. Right. With that mindset, I continued for the next few days, often getting ignored, but I dealt with it.

_Today was the day._

Today was Movie night. As I hoped, I heard a knock on my door at 7pm. I opened the door to find Len…and Miku-senpai.

"H-hi!" I said, putting on my best 'cheerful' act. "Come on in!" I led both of them into the living room.

Putting out popcorn on the table, I played the movie.

"Ah! Rin-chan, thank you for having me over!" Miku-senpai said, cheerfully.

"Mhm! No problem!"

We watched Rebellion, the new Madoka Magica film.

~After Movie~

"Aah! That was a good movie!" Len said, stretching.

"Second that!" Miku-senpai said, a beautiful smile plastered on her face. From inside her bag, her phone buzzed.

"Oh, my dad is here to pick me up. Thank you for having me over on no notice at all, Rin-chan! Bye, Len-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!" She exited the door. Len and I were all alone. Something was poking from under the couch. I picked it up. It was a photograph; a photograph of the day Len said he loved me. We were at a park near my house, and I was still depressed about my parent's death.

"Memories…." Len said. He picked up his coat, and began heading for the door.

What happened next- well, I couldn't explain why it happened myself. I grabbed Len's hand, and in the softest voice ever, I murmured, "Why don't you look this way anymore?"

"Hmm? Rin, you said something?"

In a slightly larger voice, I repeated, "Why don't you look this way anymore?"

"What are you talking about, Rin? I'm looking at you right now. You're the one that's looking down."

I gathered up all my courage. "Len. I like you. "

"U-uh, but you're my child hood friend… isn't that…a little..er…uhm…weird"

"But, Len, you would never look this way! Was everything you said a lie? About staying by my side, about never leaving me…" My voice got softer. "About loving me…"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here! I'm right next to you!"

"You're so close…but I feel that we are getting farther and farther apart."

"Rin? You're my childhood friend! I love you, but not in that way!"

"Sayonara!" I said, and dashed through the door. I ran to the park where we first met, and cried. As soon as I heard footsteps, and Len calling my name, I did something that my mom told me to  ** _never do._**

I used the forbidden power.

Reversing time to the day I met Len.

_If it was going to turn out like this,_

_Then I must have done something wrong._

_The last thing that I saw before I was whisked back into time…_

_Len…_

_All those years…_

_They must've meant nothing to him._

_All those words…_

_I knew they meant nothing to him._

_But they meant everything to me._

I opened my eyes to see the world ten years ago. I turned to face the park, where Len was standing, talking to the younger me. Suddenly, the younger me disappeared right in front of Len.

I had forgotten. Only one version of a person may be present at a time.

I tried to jump back into the future. But, my power wasn't working.

"What the heck?"

_Your power is a one way street._

Then it hit me.

What mom had tried to tell me before she died.

_8…7…_

_"Rin, about your power, you can't jump…"_

_6…5…4…_

_"I can't what?"_

_3…2…1…_

_"Into the fut-"_

_I couldn't jump into the future._

Realizing this, I stood there, shocked. I couldn't stand there for long, as I was soon poked in the back.

"Nee, onee-chan. I'm looking for someone who looks like you, do you know anything?"

"Uh-uh-w-what?"

"You don't? I guess I'll just look for her myself," little Len said, and walked away.

My mind fell apart. I would go to the park every day, and see that Len was always looking for the younger me.

_Stop it, please! I'm right here!_

**I wanted to explain everything so badly.**

**I wanted to tell him everything.**

**But I didn't.**

Winter passed, and spring came. Len, who couldn't find the younger me, found out that he was moving. He ran up to the steps to the shrine, where I was praying, seeing if there was any way to send me back to where I was before.

"Ah! Onee-chan!" little Len said, pointing to me.

"Na-aani?" I said, still nervous.

"Can I talk to you?" he said, shyly.

"Yeah, sure," I said, unsure of what he was going to talk about.

"My parents said I'm moving. But, I don't want to go anywhere until I find her."

"I see."

"If only you were her…"

"W-what?"

"If only you were Rin." That last sentence tore me apart. I broke down and explained to him the truth, about me being Rin, about coming from the future, about Miku-senpai, about everything.

"What? I left Rin for some other girl?" Len looked in disbelief of his own actions.

_I broke another rule._

_I couldn't tell anyone about the future._

_Or it led to my demise…_

Before I could say anything back to Len, I was sucked into a gray, monotone world.

On the ground was a photograph.

It was the same photograph.

_I knew everything since we were young._

_Your tastes, your interest, your ideals._

_I acted accordingly._

_Then, why?_

_Why am I here?_

_This gray, monotone world means nothing to me._

_Why aren't you here with me?_

_And, from here, my real challenge begins._

"Oi! Rin! Oiiii!"

_Huh?_

_Who is it?_

"Rin! Please! Wake up!"

_What's going on?_

"Rin! Don't go!"

_What? I'm not going anywhere. I'm trapped in this world._

"Rin. Don't leave me…"

_I can't leave._

_You should know that, whoever you are._

_You…5_

_Should…4_

_Know…3_

_That…2_

_Len…1_

_*Beep*…0_

"I'm sorry, but she's gone."

"Rin…" he said, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, i also posted this on my fanfiction.net account, (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9881121/1/From-The-Ended-World-%E7%B5%82%E3%82%8F%E3%82%8A%E3%81%AE%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E3%81%8B%E3%82%89)  
> But yeah XD
> 
>  
> 
> Well, what did you guys think?
> 
> Ps, Rin died. XD
> 
> The numbers stand for her pulse.
> 
> I'll be writing alternate endings for this, so if you want a specially altered ending, (Ex: Rin wakes up, Len realizes his love, they get married, etc) then, please leave a review!
> 
> Here are some examples for what you can request:
> 
> -Rin wakes up, and Len pays more attention to her. Ultimate End: LenXRin
> 
> -Rin wakes up, and Len realizes that he loves her( blah, blah, blah XD) They get married, and stuff. XD Ultimate End :LenxRin
> 
> -Rin wakes up, Len dumps Miku (I'm going to make this one super epic, like Miku will do really horrible crap to Rin, etc,) and Ultimate End: LenXRin
> 
> -Rin dies, But Len is to distraught to continue dating Miku. Ultimate End: Len is alone
> 
> -Rin dies, Len continues dating Miku, Ultimate End, MikuXLen
> 
> Well, yeah
> 
> But feel free to request anyone thay you want, i'll probably write them!
> 
> ~Mirai
> 
> 未来


End file.
